Name Taken
Name Taken was a punk rock band from Orange, California. They were originally known as All That's Left in October 1999 until they discovered that the name was already taken; thus the name "Name Taken". The band started in the eighth grade where they would play shows in their amphitheatre at lunch. They later succeeded to record for such compilations as Atticus I and Warped Tour 2002. It has been noted by singer and songwriter Brendon Urie in several interviews that a lyric taken from the song "Panic" inspired Urie's band's name, Panic! at the Disco. Biography The band began practicing in a basement in their drummer's house. The band, formed by four friends, had a great interest in and love for music. With each of the members being only 14 or 15 years old, they worked quite hard for their age, practicing nearly daily and working hard to find shows anywhere and everywhere that they possibly could. From backyard parties to church dances, they would take what they could get. After parting ways with one of their guitarists, Chad Atkinson, Blake Means and Bret Meisenbach (former drummer) headed into the studio to record a demo, still under the name, All That's Left. They produced, printed and sold "The Stupid Chad EP" completely by themselves. The band felt that their sound needed a boost, so, shortly after, they decided to add a second guitarist, Ryan Edwards. They also discovered that there was another band under the name, All That's Left, so they decided a change was necessary. The title "Name Taken" was chosen. In August of '01, with a newly reinforced guitar section and a new name, the band went into Love Juice Laboratories in Riverside, CA to record yet another EP. After 3 short days of recording, the EP "The Silent Game" was born. The recording was quickly picked up by Top Notch records and put into pressing and released roughly 3 or 4 months later. In the following months the band discovered that their drummer planned to leave Name Taken. The resignation was completely understood and on good terms, so the search was on. The band didn't have to look far to find just what they were looking for, Danny Valencia of Downey, CA. Now with Name Taken's line-up in full force, the band had been picked up by One Moment Management, appeared on numerous compilation CDs and showcased for numerous record labels. The band split up in 2005 after two years of touring to pursue their college education. Chad and Blake attended Cal State Fullerton, Ryan Edwards attended U.C. Berkeley and is now a graduate student at Cornell University. In February 2007 they announced that they were due to play two reunion shows on May 5 and May 6, 2007 at Anaheim's Chain Reaction. Despite the fact that both shows were sold out, the band never regrouped to record a new album; nonetheless, they continue to post new songs on their MySpace page. On November 28, 2007, a message from Blake appeared on absolutepunk saying that Name Taken would in fact not be reforming. The lyrics to the band's song "Panic" are said to have been the inspiration for the name of the platinum-selling band Panic! at the Disco. Panic at the disco '' ''Sat back and took it so slow '' ''Are you nervous? Are you shaking? Members *Chad Atkinson - Vocals/Bass *Ryan Edwards - Guitar *Blake Means - Guitar Past members *Juan Pereda - Drums (never played on any records) *Danny Valencia - Drums *Bret Meisenbach - Drums *Rich Ornelas - Guitar (pre-recording) Discography *''Back in the Shootin' Match'' (Independent, 1996) *''Don't Stop a Rockin' '' (Independent, 1999) *''Ace Troubleshooter'' (BEC, 2000) *''The Madness of the Crowds'' (Tooth & Nail,2002) *''It's Never Enough'' (Tooth & Nail, 2004) Skatepunkers *Skatepunkers blog Links *MySpace